


Thank you, Father

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [65]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is grateful, and Jo's trying to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Father

Thank you, Father,   
As dictated in Jim's hospital room by Spock Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Thank you, Father.

Have either Leonard or Healer Skaron been to see you? Neither have been at the hospital these last several Earth days. I inquire as to the reason, if any.

Miss Joanna is aiding me with the washing of Jim's hair. She claims I must cut it, but I do not wish to do so.

_Why not, Mr. Spock? He's a boy. It's too long for a boy._

It is barely beyond his jawline, Joanna.

_So! Make it easier to brush._

Negative.

_Why not, Mr. Spock? It won't take long._

I will not repeat myself... do make all attempts to avoid getting that near his eyes, please.

_Oh... ok. Sorry._

Forgive me, Father. We must speak at a later time.

Tai nasha no karosha,  
Spock

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan:
> 
> Tai nasha no karosha = Live long and prosper
> 
> I woulda put in in italics, but Jo's speech is in them, and that woulda been confusing.


End file.
